


we're looking for something dumb to do

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Loves Willie, Canon Compliant, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Ring Pops, willie is impulsive, willie loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: Say something, Alex!"Marry me."Not that!Willex superiority
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> WILLEX TIME  
> title from that one bruno mars song i don't even like that song

Alex and Willie were walking around Hollywood, admiring the Christmas trees and decorations in the shop windows. Willie was excitedly pointing to shiny things that caught his eye along the way and Alex just looked at him fondly. He was so lost in the way his not-boyfriend's hair framed his face and the way he bounced around with excitement that he wasn't sure where they were going when Willie grabbed his hand and dragged him to an open door. They stood there, Alex waiting for something to happen when Willie looked up and so he followed his gaze and- oh. _Oh._

There was mistletoe above them. Alex opened his mouth to say something when Willie pulled him closer _ohmygod_ and leaned in and- they were kissing. It was sweet and it was warm and it was _home_. Alex's mouth finally caught up with his brain and pressed back, holding his boyfriend's(????) face in his hands, smiling into it. 

When they broke apart, Willie was still smiling at him and a wave of affection washed over him and _say something Alex!_

"Marry me."

_Not that!_

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say, Hotdog?"

"Nothin"

"I'm pretty sure you-"

Alex, face burning, cut him off with another kiss and that was that. 

The next time they hung out they were definitely boyfriends. They walked hand in hand up and down the streets, admiring the snow laid out on the ground, thankful they were ghosts and couldn't get cold. Alex was humming some random tune but was interrupted when Willie tapped him, pulled out a ring pop, got down on one knee and Alex was going to die of embarassment.

"Hotdog, you're the best boyfriend-"

"I am begging you to not."

"Shh let me finish, you are so-"

"Get up right now or I swear"

"I thought you said you wanted to marry me?" Willie said with an innocent expression on his face. And with that, Alex tackled him into the snow. They wrestled each other, laughing, until Willie pushed Alex onto the ground and ended up sitting on top of them. 

"You are the worst," Alex panted.

"You love me," his boyfriend shot back.

"You're lucky I do," he responded fondly. Willie was still holding the ring pop, so he grabbed Alex's hand and slid it onto his ring finger. The blond laughed and licked it, still smiling. The boy on top of him leant down and gave him another kiss, face stretching into a smile as they stayed in their little bubble of bliss.

"So Willie proposed first?"

"SHUT UP REGGIE"


End file.
